vspfandomcom-20200224-history
Applejack
Applejack-Infobox Description Applejack is one of the "Mane" characters in Friendship is Magic, having appeared since the very first episode. She is a determined and headstrong Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres, and the owner of the Element of Honesty. Abilities Main Rage Costs 100% Rage. Nearby enemies are stunned for 4 seconds and knocked a short distance back, nearby sentries are disabled for 8 seconds, and Applejack receives Ubercharge for 4 seconds and knockback immunity for 8 seconds. The Ubercharge is shown by Applejack having pure white eyes, while her knockback immunity is shown by a blue pulsing ring beneath her feet. Superjump '''is your special movement option. Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default) or crouch (c by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% (Although it is adviced to use your secondary attack instead of your crouch, since using your crouch makes you an easy target for spies). To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. After every superjump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated in certain conditions, like being stuck in the volcano on vsh_volcano. Upon holding your secondary attack, a red "super duper jump is ready" will flash on your screen, wich, when released, will give you a massive jump height. Weapon Attributes * +210% Damage Bonus * -28% Reduction in push force taken from damage Miscellaneous During the match, Applejack will say "nah" everytime she takes damage. If the Applejack player has a "The Buzz Killer" set equipped on his Engineer loadout, Applejack's "nah" will be affected by the voice change. Battle Strategies '''Battling as Applejack Remember that you have an extremely powerful rage, stunning nearby players as well as getting a full knockback immunity. This can let you easily decimate melee-classes, drop medics that are about to uber, and assault fortified sentry positions with ease. For the best results, either wait a bit until you are surrounded by enemies, or superjump and rage before they can react. Always be on the lookout for medics, especially if they have a regular uber, since those ubers can completely waste your rage. If you happen to miss a decent or good medic with your rage, they will probably pop their ubers, and start flashing everyone that you are about to hit. Also, since their ubers last for 12 seconds, they can outlast your 10 second knockback immunity. Lastly, since you do not have knockback resistance for 10 seconds, an ubered soldier or minigun heavy can wreak havoc on you, so consider jumping away instead. While you may think that you can rage, stun the combo and kill the pocket before the medic can uber him again, he probably has an overheal that can allow him to survive a hit, giving the medic enough time to uber him again. Since you get knockback immunity for 10 seconds, as well as having a larger passive knockback resistance than most other hales, you are less affected by knockback, allowing you to get to soldiers/demoman/minigun heavies more easily. While you may be tempted to trample airblast-happy pyros with your rage, consider using them as a battery to charge your rage more quickly instead. After all, you can easily trample them with your rage, even in the endgame, so use them to let you deal with more difficult targets. Remember that your rage knocks players back a short distance. If you're fighting on elevated positions, be aware that this can cause stunned players to be knocked back onto lower levels, making you miss kills you could have gotten otherwise. Battling against Applejack General Probably the most useful advise when fighting this hale: Stay at distance. Be careful to not swarm Appeljack. Since her rage stuns everyone around her (also known as a "hard stun rage") as well as giving her full knockback immunity, she can storm through groups of players like it's nothing. If you happen to get stunned, pray that you are either knocked onto a lower level, saved by a medic's uber, or that Applejack decides to not kill you then and there. If you do not want to get stunned, consider equipping weapons that perform well on mid to long range, as well as weapons that give you greater mobility to stay away. Only attack her when her eyes aren't a pure white, while the blue ring on her feet shows that she can't be affected by any kind of knockback. While her stun can briefly interrupt a medic's uber, her knockback immunity cannot. If you happen to get ubered during or after the rage, wait until her eyes return to normal, then attack her for as long as the uber allows it, then safely pull out before your medic can die. Scout Consider equipping the shortstop with the mad milk or crit-a-cola. Scatterguns require a close range to be effective, often forcing you to enter Applejack's stun rage. Soldier Consider using the stock Rocket Launcher, since it has the least damage fall-of, and thus does best on medium ranges. Since you are one of the primary knockback classes, watch for the blue pulsing ring whenever Applejack rages. If she has a blue ring, she has full knockback immunity, and you cannot juggle her in any way. Rather, disengage immediatly by rocketjumping away, and wait for the blue ring to disappear before you start relying on your knockback again (especially when using the direct hit). Pyro As the primary knockback class, consider equipping the flare gun to survive this hale. The moment Applejack rages, she will not be affected by your airblasts at all for a full 10 seconds, making her able to simply trample you if you can't get away. Having a flare gun allows you to get away quickly, after wich you can wait until her blue ring disappears before you start fighting her again. Demoman Consider equipping a grenade and/or stickybomb launcher, since full-on demoknights are easily killed by this hale. Equipping a shield with the grenade launcher gives you a 100% crit rate, while a stickybomb launcher lets you stay away from the hale. Also, as a knockback class, watch for the blue ring at her feet. Do not rely on juggling or knocking the hale away (either with your crit pills or a sticky trap) while this ring is up, because she will not be affected by it. Heavy Consider not using the KGB, since melee classes can easily get killed by this hale. Instead, consider using the ham, wich allows you to get to higher places more quickly. Also, due to Applejack's bigger passive knockback resistance, as well as her full knockback resistance on rage, consider immediatly running away (if possible, with your ham) if she superjumps to you/rages near you, since none of your miniguns can generate enough knockback to surely hold her back. Thus, position yourself where you can easily fire at her from a bit of distance away, while keeping multiple exit routes open. Engineer Most Applejack hales, if they can't stun the engineer, decide to go for the sentry instead when they rage. Even though Applejack's rage can stun your sentries as well as not be affected by their knockback, her damage against buildings isn't affected. Therefore, considering equipping the wrangler, both to give your sentry a temporary damage and hp boost before it goes down, as well as distracting Aj for a bit longer, wasting some if not all of her uber and knockback immunity. Medic You are the biggest threat to this hale, since your uber can utterly shut down her rage if you aren't stunned by it. Therefore, try to stay away at a safe distance, building uber faster through needles and overhealing all 150+ hp classes so that they could survive a hit. If Applejack superjumps towards you, do not hesitate to active your uber. Failing to do so may result in a drop, as well as the deaths of teammates you could have saved. Whenever Applejack rages, you're not stunned and have full uber, immediatly rush towards your stunned teammates and start flashing everyone that is about to get hit. However, since you are the biggest threat, avoid overextending. Be mindful of your remaining ubertime, and pull out early as to avoid your own death. The ham can give you more escape routes. Sniper Due to the bow's closer effective range, consider equipping a rifle instead. Also, to prevent surprise rages (where no-one saw Applejack before she raged), consider using the stock rifle, to apply the tracer on Applejack. Spy Due to your massive damage on backstabs, try to be mindful of your teammates when attempting a stab. A single stab is usually enough to generate a large portion of Applejack's rage, letting her surprise her attackers, and cause crucial deaths (like a medic that just ran out of uber/is very close to uber). Rather, try to stab the hale when there aren't many players around, as well as keeping an eye on your medic(s) ubercharges. Also, since most hales tend to rage after a backstab (killing the backstabbing spy in progress), immediatly cloak and run away after a stab, rather than try for a second one. Video Demo Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE '''will charge the Superjump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the '''Main rage. Music USA Servers [http://youtu.be/CGZon7Pcv_s Apples To The Core (Sim Gretina Remix)] [http://youtu.be/cP0f5rvVkAU PinkiePieSwear - Sunshine and Celery Stalks] [http://youtu.be/hIPOeXQ793Q MLP Fighting is Magic - Applejack Stage Theme] Japan Server //////// EU server [http://youtu.be/eQ0sTLCwPoM Finnish Language - MLP:FiM - Raise This Barn] Quotes "Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight! A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!" - Intro "Why of all the.... This is your sister Applejack - remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?!" - Intro "Here I go!" - Using Super Jump "That was respectable, but let me show you how it's really done." - Rage "They're lovely, boys." - ''Killing spree "''Is that a challenge?" - Killing spree "Soup's on, everypony!" - Killing spree "Ho, doggies! If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride!" - Last Man Standing "They're lovely, boys." - Victory "Oh, for pete's sake..." - Failure Development 'Models: '''Created by Jug, based on Engineer-V1 '''Code And Animation: ' Raini and Friagram 'Original Idea: ' ??? Category:Hales